Getsurenka
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Story about Eric and Taylor... No Flame review.
1. Taylor POV

**Getsurenka**

**Power**** Rangers Wild Force FanFic**

**Disclaimer : Power Rangers no belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor POV <strong>

The first time I met him, Eric the Quantum Ranger, was when I'm driving my car and he stops me, said I broke the rule. I'm trying to explain however he interrupts me, and orders me to show my driver license, then he gives me a ticket as if to prove that I broke the rule.

Although I felt I wasn't breaking the rule, I decide to accept it, like it or not.

That evening me and my team met him again, Eric and his friend, Wes. At that time he and Wes were fighting with Mug-Orgs, me and my team help them fight the Mut-Orgs. However instead of thanking us he asks us what are we doing here.

I'm really upset with his attitude, after he gave me that ticket and then doesn't say thanks to me and my team for helping him. We almost quarrel; luckily Cole and Danny separate us.

After that me and my friends go back to Animarium. Cole and the others tell Princess Shaylaabout meeting the other Rangers. Princess Shayla asks if they are nice, the others say yes, however Isay no.

"Taylor especially likes the Quantum Ranger and that's why she's upset" Max says. The others try to shut him up, I only glare at him and then I leave them.

_The nerve!_

But—after Mut-Org was defeated by me and my team together with Eric and his team my view of him changed. I'm not angry at him anymore.

One year has passed since Master Org was defeated by us.

Even now I'm still thinking about him. I want to see him again so badly. But what if he does not want to see me?.

_Positive thinking Taylor, positive_.

And I love him so much but how I can confess this feeling to him?


	2. Eric POV

**Eric POV**

My first impression about her was that she was stubborn. Stubborn indeed, she broke the rule but still insisted she hadn't broken the rule and I interrupt her reason. It would've taken too long if I listened to her, after she showed her driver license I gave her a ticket.

"Just your type" Wes said.

"Are you kidding?"

_Type? She stubborn, definitely not my type_.

And then I met her again, with her team and I almost quarreled with her because of her attitude, Cole and Danny had to stop us. If not, maybe we would have quarrel all the day.

Afterward Mut-Org defeated together….

Suddenly my impression about her change, she's not stubborn at least that's my opinion I don't know why the others think she is stubborn as hell.

And I want to see her so badly, I don't care if she wants to see me or not, hell even if we were in awkward situation. Plus I don't know why I'm always thinking about her everyday and everyhour.

Also I feel something strange every time I'm thinking about her…

I feel something in my chest and it hurts. When I discussed it with Wes he gave me a strange look and he told me it means that I love Taylor. Ever since that I realize that I have feelings for her.

I will confess my feeling for her even if she's displeased about my how can I confess these feelings?

Screw it. I will confess my feelings and I don't care what happens afterwards.


	3. My Soul, Your Beats !

**Turtle Cove **

Taylor was really confused, about whether she should contact Eric or not. It had been three days and she was still confused.

"Dam it" She didn't know what she could do. Should she contact Alyssa or Cole and ask for a suggestion? At first she was hesitant, thinking she could do this alone, however it was useless and she decided to contact them. Cole was the first person she contacted.

_'I hope he answers my call.' _She thought.

"Hello Cole, this is Taylor I ne—"

"Taylor? I'm sorry, I'm busy right now, please call me later"

"Alright then, thank you" She closed her phone, and then decided to contact Alyssa.

"Alyssa please answers it…" She said to herself.

"Alyssa, this is Taylor I need your help"

"Taylor, I'm sorry but please call me at night. I can't speak now because the children are sleeping and I can't disturb them" Alyssa answered softly and slowly.

"Okay then, thank you".

She holds her breath and then shouts "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO? ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING A CONSPIRACY!"

She sits on the sofa, looking outside and rubbing her face. She understands it's not Cole and Alyssa fault both of them answer her call but couldn't talk at the it's her fault, that she contacted them at a time like this, a time when they're busy with their work. Plus there was no way she could contact Danny, Max or Merrick. Danny probably couldn't give her a good solution, Max would tease her and he was also still young for this problem. Merrick? Nah, probably not she wasn't even sure he suited for this one.

"Funny, I'm rarely upset at things like this and now I'm really serious about this plus this is making me feel so sad, and even more sad because I'm not a Ranger anymore." She closed her eyes and then she buried her face in a cushion but ended up throwing the cushion to floor.

"God dam it Eric, thanks to you now I'm feeling sad" She fell asleep quickly because she was too tired to keep thinking about her problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver hill<strong>

Eric was sitting on a chair, he opened his cell phone, browsing through his contacts in his phone, he stopped at Taylor's name and gazed at her number he didn't know if he should contact Taylor or not. After five minutes of thinking about it he closes his phone. He felt someone tap on his shoulder it was Wes, he took a seat next him.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked curiously. Eric actually did not want to talk about this however he had no other choice, better to tell his friend about the truth instead of keeping this problem that was driving him into confusion.

"It's about Taylor"

Wes was confused "Taylor?" Actually Wes was excited to hear about it however he pretended to be confused so Eric wouldn't get angry. Sadly it was useless, Eric already knew it.

"Cut it out Wes. Don't pretend you're confused, I know you're excited"

"I'm sorry"

Eric shook his head "Nah its okay, about Taylor I want to see her so badly but…." He paused.

"But what?"

"What if she does not want to see me?"

Wes shook his head "Listen, why haven't you called her?"

"What if she doesn't answer it?"

"Geez Eric, what's wrong with you? Go, try to call her"

"Bu-"

"No buts" Wes glared him.

Eric shrugs "Fine then if that's what you want"

Eric called Taylor, he was nervous plus Wes glared at him and his glare told him to keep calling her even if Taylor rejected his call.

_Wild access!_ Taylor cell phone rang. "Geez, who would call me at a time like this?"

She was really surprised that Eric was calling her and she didn't know if she should answer it or not. But she couldn't call him so she decide to answer it.

"Hello" Taylor answered nervously she hoped that Eric wouldn't notice it.

"Hi Taylor"

"Eric, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

Taylor bit her lip "Not so good."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you so badly"

Eric was surprised, he didn't expect Taylor to want to see him and he laugh which made Taylor confused.

Taylor got upset as he laughed. "What's wrong? Is it funny that I want to see you?"

"Yes, because I want to see you too Taylor"

Taylor was speechless. What? Eric also wanted to see her she was confused yet happy and excited but she tired to hide it. "Then how about I visit you Eric?"

"Listen Taylor, I'm the one who is supposed to visit you"

"No Eric" She refuse "Saturday, be sure you're there or else"

"Don't worry I'm here on Saturdays, no work."

"I guess it's the end of our conversation Eric. It's time for me to sleep"

"Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Taylor rolled her eyes "I'm not a child anymore, Goodnight Eric"

Eric and Taylor closed their cell phones at the same time. Finally they were able to tell each other that they wanted to see each other too. Therefore one problem was solved, but there was another problem they still had to solve, their own feelings.


	4. Step To You

Three days has passed today was Saturday it was only an hour's drive to Turtle Cove, Taylor finally arrived at Silver Hills. Before she visited Eric, she decided to visit the supermarket first to buy some food, she had a bad feeling about Eric. After she finished shopping she drove to Eric's house. Finally she arrived at Eric's house. She pushed the doorbell.

No answer and she pushed the button again, no answer.

_This is odd he said he's here at Saturday and no work_. She thought to herself. However she does not give up and she pushed the button again.

"Come in" Eric answered from inside.

She opened the door, entered his house and put her shopping bags in the refrigerator and she entered Eric's room, she was surprised to see him sitting on the bed his face red. "Eric, what's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling well, since yesterday."

"Have you eaten anything?"

He nodded "Yes, but only cup-a-noodle"

Taylor glared at him "Cup-a-noodle? Are you kidding? You're supposed to not eat anything like that if you sick!" She hissed.

"I couldn't help it cup-a-noodle is the only food I have in this week"

"Suit yourself" Taylor sighed. "Glad that I went supermarket first".

Taylor could see it. Eric endured his sickness for the whole day since yesterday, he didn't even tell her he was sick because he did not want make her worry, but he makes a mistake. Taylor was really worried about his health and she could hear Eric weak breath. She put her left hand on Eric forehead while she put her right forehead. She could feel it, Eric forehead was really hot and he needed more rest.

"Eric, please sleep"

"But why?"

"Are you nuts or something? You're sick so you need more time to rest!"

"I don't need to-"

"Please!"

Eric gazed into her eyes. She's worried about him which was a shock to him because it was the first time someone worried about him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, Taylor gasped She didn't expected his action.

"What are you thinking you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Taylor, I didn't mean" Taylor chuckled and hold his hand she move it to her cheek Eric could feel the warmth.

"Before you go to sleep let me ask you something, have you changed your clothes today?"

"Not yet"

Taylor moved and opened Eric's closet and picked one of his outfits. "Raise your hand I will change your clothes"

Eric raised his hand and he let Taylor change his clothes. He couldn't reject her offer because he felt sick and if he rejected it Taylor would upset. After she put clothes on Eric, she put his dirty clothes at laundry, and washed his dirty clothes, meanwhile Eric sleeping. She would occasionally check on him to see how he was doing.

While waiting for Eric to wake up from his sleep Taylor cooked up some soup and made jelly. After she finished cooking and making jelly she wrapped jelly and put it in the refrigerator while the soup still at stove so she could warmth it easily.

Then she entered Eric room. He was still sleep, Taylor pulled a chair and put it near Eric's bed she sat down and he was not awake yet and she held his left hand and prayedfor his own cure. She was scared what if Eric passed away just like her father did when she was still little. No she shook her head Eric was Eric and her Father was her Father. Eric was not her father and her father was not Eric so there was no way Eric wouldpass away.

She stroked his hair slowly like what he did to her and then she fell asleep later because she's feel so tired today. After driving from Turtle Cove to Silver Hills and also nursing Eric, she was tires but happy to be there.

A few minutes later Eric woke up from his sleep. He saw Taylor sleeping with his left hand in hers and he smiled and again stroking her hair softly with love. Words can't describe how happy he was that Taylor really did care for a person like him. The person who had once been bitter toward her. And then he whisper softly

"Taylor, I love you" He didn't get up from his bed. He would wait Taylor patiently until she awake, beside he's sure that Taylor waiting him to awake from his sleep.


	5. Keep Only One Love

30 minutes later…..

Taylor woke up from her nap and almost jumped out because Eric was already awake he was watching sleeping. She felt embarrassed because this was the first time someone watched her sleep she let go of Eric's left hand that she hold before.

They were both silent until they heard their stomach growling, and started laughing.

"Eric, can you walk?"

"Hey" Eric grinned at her "I can walk, don't treat me like deer baby"

"Alright then. You stay here, I warm up the soup and I will call you after the soup's warm"

"I refuse"

"Why?"

Eric rolled his eyes "Didn't I tell you before? Don't treat me like deer baby"

"Bu-"

"No buts, do you think I like being in room all the day?"

"Fine then". Taylor said from outside his room and with Eric went to dining room. There Eric sat and Taylor warmed up the soup. He couldn't resist it anymore not waiting for the soup but because his own personal problem.

_You must hold it Eric you must_. Sadly, he can't resist it anymore. He walked hold Taylor and hug her. "Eric, why are you hugging me?"

"Because" he stroked her hair.

"Because what?" Taylor confused.

He smile "Because I love you Taylor"

Taylor gasped after what Eric said, she was shocked yet happy because the one she loved so much also loved her too. She was speechless. "You know Eric, I, I actually love you too"

Eric was happy to hear that. He was actually worried that Taylor might not feel the same way. "I'm really happy to hear that".


	6. Icaro

**Taylor House**

Taylor was standing outside in the front of her house, waiting for Eric to pick her. Thered car approached and stopped in front of her house. She opened the car door and got inside the car.

"You're three minutes late Myers"

"Sorry, shall we go now?" Eric asked and Taylor nodded.

**Silver Hills Park**

The park is quite crowd since it was Sunday and people were taking a break from the work that made them tired and stress. Eric and Taylor sat on a bench in front of the lake; it was filled with duck and swans. Taylor leaned on his shoulder.

They were chatting about Eric's work but Taylor stopped him, not wanting to talk about the serious stuff.

Taylor felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around. "Jen!"

She got up and hugged Jen. "Jen! I miss you so much! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and you?"

"I'm fine too thanks! Are you alone?"

Jen shook her head "No, I'm here with Wes and Jessica. Oh there they are" She waved toWes and Jessica over to where they were. Wes came over to them holding Jessica.

Jessica was Wes and Jen's four month old daughter, she inherit her mother's hair color; brown.

Suddenly Wes and Jen remember something. They forgot to bring Jessica a of bottle milk, it was still in their car. Jen had a good idea…

"Taylor, if you don't mind would you take care of her for a while? Wes and I need to go to the parking lot, we want to bring her bottle milk that left on our car"

"I don't mind" She nodded her head and she carefully took Jessica.

Wes and Jen headed to parking lot. Taylor sat again and stroked Jessica's hair. Eric poked J essica's cheek, making Taylor smile. "Do you want to hold her too?"

"Yes" he answered. Taylor handed her to him.

Eric bounced Jessica on his knee, however Jessica became fussy, and she was not happy with it and felt uncomfortable. Eric quickly stop bouncing her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down but she still fussy and then she started to cry.

"Shh" He tried to calm her down. "It's alright Jessica its uncle's fault so please stop crying okay?" Eric muttered.

However it was useless, she kept crying and got louder, Taylor couldn't stand to see Jessica cry. In order to make Jessica stop crying Taylor started to sing a song that she know for so long. Jessica finally stopped crying. After that she's fall asleep, Taylor chuckled after she saw Jessica sleeping. She kissed her forehead.

"Phew" Eric said glad that Jessica was sleeping. "Where's the song from?"

"My childhood friend, she liked singing and she taught me"

Ten minutes after that, Wes and Jen came back, Eric carefully handed the baby back to Wes.

"Thank you for taking her for a while" Jen said as she rubbed her daughter's cheek. "Did she behave?"

"Yes" Eric answered. "I bounced her and she started to fuss and then crying"

"Sorry Eric, I forgot to tell you that she's not very good with people she doesn't know."

Eric rolled his eyes "Now that makes sense"

"But how did you manage to make her stop crying?" Wes asked curiously.

Eric taped Taylor's shoulder "Taylor, started singing and then Jessica stop crying"

Jen saw her watch, it was 12 o' clock "Wes, shall we go now?"

"Yeah we should go, we promised my father we'd lunch with him today."

"Take care" They waved their hands at each other.

"How about we go out to lunch too?" Eric asked.

"Sure" Taylor answered.

After they finished their lunch Taylor felt she don't want to go home yet. She wanted to spend her time with Eric. Eric felt the same thing, for him it would be a waste if they ended their date after lunch. Eric remembered that today a new book written by his favorite author had been released.

_Book would be a good reason to spend time with her_.

"Say, don't you think it would be a waste if our date ended after lunch?"

Taylor nodded. He was glad that Taylor had agreed, but he wondered what they should do next.

"Let's go to a bookstore, today a new book written by my favorite author was released"

"Bookstore? That's a good idea. I've been meaning to get some new books I'm bored with the books I have and I want to buy some new ones.

"Glad that you like to read. If not you might've ended up waiting outside the bookstore"

"Oh you"

**Silver Hill Bookstore **

While waiting Eric queue in cashier line, Taylor still browsing to search the books she want to buy, however she still not found it yet. She noticed a book in the children's section and went over to look at it. It was a picture book the title read: The Legend of Animarium, she started at it. She was surprised to see it reprinted since it was an old book she had read as a child.

Taylor shook her head and without hesitating, she grabbed the book. Eric snuck up behind her.

"You scared me." She told him, she hadn't noticed him walk up to her.

Eric takes the picture book from Taylor and read the title. "The Legend of Animarium huh? Sounds interesting. You wait here, I going to pay for this."

"Hey wait—"

"It's alright. Just think of it as gift for our date."

"Alright then, I'll wait at outside"

Taylor went outside and saw two siblings playing together they seemed close, deep inside her she felt sad and envy.

_If that never happened maybe she would still alive and… _

She shook her head slowly. What already happened was in the past it already happened and she couldn't change it even she wished she could.

She feels someone tapped her head. It was Eric, she took in his hand. "You're late"

"Really?" Taylor nodded. "Taylor, is something wrong? You look so sad"

"It's only your feeling" She answered softly.

"Here your book" Eric pass it to Taylor.

"Thank You"

"You're welcome, any place you want to visit more?"

"No" she answered and then she looks her watch it's 4.00 PM.

"Do you want to back to your home?"

"Yes"

**Taylor House **

"Thank You Eric, today was fun"

"You're welcome" Then they kissing each other.

"See you again Eric" _Someday I will tell you why I'm sad today_.

After Eric left Taylor open the plastic book and read the picture book, she glanced through the page.

_This books what I suppose to read to her. _

She closes the book and put it on bookshelf.

_I know it. She wont revived even I wished it_.

"Brace yourself Taylor" She murmured "This isn't like you".


End file.
